


will you still love me

by magicians_entrepot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuckin uhhh, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicians_entrepot/pseuds/magicians_entrepot
Summary: snake has a trauma episode and has a bit of a meltdown





	will you still love me

**Author's Note:**

> this was written pretty fuckin fast at like 1am so excuse how ooc and sloppy this is. i need trauma rep

Hal woke to a thud.   
  
It was loud. Much louder than the usual falling of snow from the roof, or one of the dogs against a wall - it sounded like a person. The only person for miles.    
  
“Dave?” He sat up in the bed, the warm patch beside him empty, and grabbed for his glasses. The bathroom light was on - he could see it underneath the door. He felt a sick feeling worm its way into his gut, chewing on the corner of a scabbed lip as he kicked off the flannel blanket. “Dave, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He tried at the door - locked. Still no response to his questions, either. “Hey - please, c’mon, open the door? You’re worrying me, y’know.”   
  
Hal almost jumped when the doorknob turned. He had to squint, shield his eyes, as the door opened, the glaring light from the bathroom a harsh contrast to their dark bedroom. The man in front of him looked weary. Tearstains lined his cheeks, an unsettling vacancy taking up his gaze.    
  
“I.. hey,” Hal whispered, reaching a hand out to cup Snake’s cheek. He didn’t react. “What happened? Another episode?”   
  
“..Yeah. They just -  _ shit _ , Hal, they keep-” The man was visibly struggling to form the right words, grinding his teeth together in frustration. “I can’t.. they won’t  _ stop _ , and I..”   
  
“It’s alright - Dave, it’s okay. You don’t have to.. overexert yourself, or anything, just - how about you come back to bed? Or - or, I get you a blanket?”   
  
He nodded. Hal smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, that’ll make you feel better. C’mon, you can talk about everything, uh, anything you need, when we get you warmed up.”    
  
David almost collapsed into the mattress, letting Hal pull up the blankets, adjust the pillows. He crawled into bed beside him when he was done, reaching down to take his hand beneath the blankets, twine their fingers together.    
  
Snake spoke first, after a few minutes. His voice shook. “How can you love me, Hal? After everything you.. saw me do, after everything I’ve- done in the past?”   
  
Hal looked over, “Because you’re, well,  _ you _ , Dave. I- you saved me, not just from Shadow Moses. You’re a good man. And you’re human.”   
  
“Even when I’m the product of a monster?”   
  
“I was too.”   
  
“But, you’re-”   
  
“No, no buts. None of that, alright?” Hal propped himself up on his other arm, “We’re both sons of monsters. We both resemble them, in one way or another. We can’t escape that.” He brought David’s hand up, squeezing it. “We never can. We just have to.. live with it. And you- god, Dave, you are the  _ best _ possible outcome from him. You always will be.”   
  
The man’s expression faltered, tears welling in his eyes again. “I’m-  _ god _ , you.. I’m so fucking weak, Hal. I’m supposed to be the one, just,” He brought a hand up to his face, “I’m supposed to be strong. And on top of things. I was supposed to..”   
  
“Hey, hey;” He slipped his hand out from David’s, moving the man’s hand over to cup his face again. “You are. You are strong, so strong, despite  _ everything _ everyone has thrown at you, at- uh, everything in your life. You’re hurt, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m here. I can care for you, really. You don’t need to be on top all the time, that’ll just.. kill you.” Hal pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead, his glasses slipping down his nose. “I love you. It’s.. you need times like these, or else you can’t get better, and these episodes won’t ever get better.”    
  
“I.. love you too.”    
  
David took Hal’s hand in his again, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over onto his cheeks, onto the pillow. He let himself melt into the kisses placed along his cheeks, his forehead; he leaned into the affection until he was in Hal’s arms.


End file.
